Why Don't You Stay?
by mcdreamy-lover89
Summary: Derek is sleeping with Meredith while he is married to Addison. He keeps telling Meredith he will leave Addison but never does. What happens when someone else comes along?
1. Chapter 1

Based on the song Stay by Sugarland. Its short, I'll update everyday. Show some love and review! Its MerDer of course!

Disclaimer: I own nothing. It all belongs to Shonda accept the song which belongs to Sugarland I think!

_I've been sitting here staring at the clock on the wall_

_And I've been laying here praying, praying she won't call_

_Its just another call from home_

_You'll get it and be gone and I'll be crying_

_I'll be begging you baby, beg you not to leave_

_But I'll be left here waiting with my heart on my sleeve_

_Oh for the next time we'll be here, seems like a million years_

_And I think I'm dying, what do I have to do to make you see?_

_She can't love you like me_

_Why don't you stay?_

_I'm down on my knee's _

_I'm so tired of being lonely_

_Don't I give you what you need_

_When she calls you to go_

_There is one thing you should know_

_We don't have to live this way_

_Why don't you stay?_

_You keep telling me baby, there will come our time_

_When you will leave her arms and forever be in mine_

_But I don't think that's the truth and I don't like being used_

_And I'm tired of waiting_

_Its too much pain to have to beg_

_To love a man you have to share_

_Why don't you stay?_

_I'm down on my knee's _

_I'm so tired of being lonely_

_Don't I give you what you need_

_When she calls you to go_

_There is one thing you should know_

_We don't have to live this way_

_Why don't you stay?_

_I can't take it any longer_

_But my will is getting stronger _

_And I think I know just what I have to do_

_I can't waste another minute, after all that I've put in it_

_I've given you my best why does she get the best of you?_

_So the next time you find, you wanna leave her bed for mine_

_Why don't you stay_

_I'm up off my knee's_

_I'm so tired of being lonely_

_You can't give me what I need_

_When she begs you not to go_

_There is one thing you should know_

_I don't have to live this way_

_Why don't you stay?_

**Derek was woken up by the sound of his cell ringing. He sighed and reached for it. Addison flashed across the screen. He looked over at Meredith's still form and sighed.**

**"Hey Addison" Derek said sleepily.**

**"Where are you?"**

**"At the hospital" He lied. "I'm coming home now"**

**"OK see you soon Der" Addison smiled.**

**"Bye" Derek sighed and shut the phone. Meredith watched as he got dressed. This is what happened every night. Meredith would come home from the hospital glad that she had avoided Derek all day, then he would show up at her door and Meredith would let her guard down to him. She hated herself for it but she loved him. Then he would get a phone call and leave her. He always left her and Meredith was tired of it.**

**"Please stay Derek" Meredith asked. Derek looked at her and his heart broke, she looked so broken. He bent down and kissed her.**

**"I can't Mer. See you tomorrow OK?" Derek smiled. Meredith fought back her tears and watched him leave. She was so tired of seeing the back of him. Her defenses fell and she broke down crying. She wished she could stop it but living like this was better than living without him. She cried herself to sleep again. Her friends were worried but Meredith never told them. Not even Cristina. It was all just so hard.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Derek walked into his trailer, Addison was asleep when he got there. He jumped into the shower and washed all traces of Meredith off. The smell he adored, the smell that was uniquely Meredith. He washed it all off and got changed. He got in beside his wife. He lay awake for a long time, it was his fault he knew it was. He was the one that showed up at Meredith's door. He tried to stop but he needed her. He was being selfish and he knew it. He kept telling her he was leaving Addison. But he didn't know if he would ever get the balls to end it. So he continued to string Meredith along while going home to his wife. Yes Derek Shepherd was a selfish bastard.**

**"Hey" Addison smiled sleepily and snuggled against Derek. "I missed you"**

**"Me too" Derek lied. He kissed Addison's head and breathed her in. She didn't make his senses go wild with just the smell of her hair. She did nothing for him really. Meredith on the other hand was a different story, just looking at her across the room was the most surreal thing he had ever been through and when he touched her skin he had never been so alive. And her kiss, touching her lips was the most amazing thing in the world. He was addicted to her. She was perfect to him. Yet here he was living a lie with a woman he didn't love but had no intentions of leaving. What the hell was he doing?**


	2. Chapter 2

**"Mer you OK?" Cristina asked. She was so worried about her person. Meredith always looked so tired and broken lately.**

**"I'm fine" Meredith faked a smile. Bailey walked in.**

**"Grey your with Shepherd" She said first. Meredith groaned.**

**"Bailey please I will do rectals all day, anything" She pleaded.**

**"Sorry. He requested you, take it up with him." Bailey shrugged. Meredith let out another groan and walked out in search of him.**

**Derek smiled when he saw her coming towards him, she was angry he could tell. It only made him want her more. She was so cute when she was angry.**

**"What the hell Derek?" Meredith scowled.**

**"Well good morning to you too" He smiled.**

**"Stop requesting me Derek. I'm sick of this. Why do you keep doing this to me?" She frowned.**

**"Because I missed you." Derek smiled.**

**"Yeah well you wouldn't have that problem if you would stop leading me on and leave your wife already" Meredith whispered harshly.**

**Derek sighed. She was right. "I know Mer, I'm sorry." Meredith didn't look at him. "Hey" He smiled and tipped her chin so she looked at him. "Soon" Derek promised.**

**"Yeah so you keep saying" Meredith frowned. "Chart?" She scowled. Derek handed it to her and she walked away. Derek had to run to keep up with her. She was standing at the elevator when he reached her.**

**"Mer..." He started but the doors opened and the elevator was packed. Meredith pushed her way to the back. Derek did the same and stood behind her. He could smell her hair from where he was and it drove him crazy. He discreetly put his hands on her hips and gently pulled her against him. His body reacted to hers as he felt her heat run through him. The elevator slowly emptied until it was just the two of them. He began kissing her neck as he put both arms around her. Meredith gave into him again. She always gave fucking in. She turned and kissed his lips as his hands explored her body. The elevator stopped and they broke apart, Meredith fought her tears back and stepped out followed by Derek. "Meredith please. I know this is hard for you but..."**

**"It is hard for me Derek, you have a wife and I'm a dirty whore. You leave me every night and I'm so tired of it. I'm tired of being sad and alone." Meredith cried.**

**"I know Mer. It will all work out though. It will" Derek sighed. He had no clue how it was all going to work out but he couldn't lose Meredith. **

**"Hey you" Addison smiled and kissed Derek. Meredith felt sick watching them. She turned and walked away.**

**"Meredith" Derek called. **

**"She OK?" Addison asked. Not really caring if she was or not.**

**"Yeah just tired I think" Derek lied. Meredith ran to the bathroom and broke down crying. She felt so dirty and cheap yet she couldn't stop. She stayed on the floor for what felt like hours before the door opened and someone walked in.**

**"Meredith?" She heard his soft voice call. He opened the stall and saw her on the floor. "I'm sorry Mer. You have to believe me" He sighed and sat down next to her. "I love you Meredith. More than anything"**

**"Don't say things like that to me when you have a wife. That your not going to leave. Lets face it Derek your not going to leave her."**

**"I will, you just have to give me some time"**

**"Its been months. I have given you time. I'm going down to scut. If Bailey asks say you sent me." Meredith said and got up. She walked out without looking back at him. Derek sighed and followed her a while later.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Meredith decided not to go to Joe's with her friends. She wanted the house to herself. Cristina was really starting to worry, Meredith knew she would figure it out soon. She didn't care anymore. She didn't care about anything anymore. A knock on her door brought her out of her thoughts. She sighed and walked to it. Of course it was him, here to use her then go home to his damn wife. Against her better judgement she opened the door. He didn't even wait for a hello before pushing her against the wall and kissing her deeply.**

**"I saw that Izzie and George were in Joe's" He smiled and unbuttoned her jeans. "I'm sorry Meredith." Derek muttered and kissed her neck. Meredith gave into him and wrapped her legs around his waist. He carried her to her bedroom and stripped off his clothes. He had to have her now. He discarded her clothes too and got on top of her. "You are so beautiful" He muttered into the darkness. After the haze wore off Meredith fell asleep, waiting for a phone call from Addison that would take him away again all the while praying it didn't come. Derek wrapped his arms around her and snuggled against her back.**

**"I told Addison I would be at the hospital all night" Derek muttered. Meredith's eyes snapped open and she turned to face him. "So I can stay the night" He smiled and kissed her. How pathetic was she? That made her happy. She was happy that she could have an extra few hours with her married boyfriend. She snuggled against him wishing that they could stay like this forever but the reality was that he would go home to his wife. He would always go home to his wife.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Meredith walked into the hospital with Cristina.**

**"So Joe's tonight?" Cristina asked.**

**"Nah I'm off early, tell you what how about you guys pick up food and I'll get alcohol and we spend the night in mine?" Meredith smiled.**

**"Sure" Cristina smiled. Glad to see her friend smile for once.They walked into the lobby and Meredith's world came to a halt again. Addison was fixing Derek's shirt and he kissed her on the lips. He kissed her then smiled and walked away. He kissed her, that is what broke Meredith.**

**"Mer you OK?" Cristina asked.**

**"He kissed her" Meredith whispered.**

**"Yeah I know barf right?" Cristina scowled at them.**

**"He smiled and kissed her" Meredith said disbelieving what she saw.**

**"Yeah Mer so what?" Cristina frowned.**

**"Nothing." Meredith lied and walked away. How she was going to hold her composure today she didn't know. Her heart was ripped in two. Derek Shepherd was a lying bastard. They walked up to the locker room and got changed. Bailey came in with assignments.**

**"O Malley, Shepherd" Bailey started Meredith let out a breath of relief. "Stevens she Shepherd, Yang, Burke, Karev The Chief needs an Intern and Grey, your with me." Bailey smirked and walked out. **

**"Thank God I don't get Shepherd" Meredith smiled.**

**"I do" George frowned. Meredith walked out of the locker room smiling, she wasn't working with Derek today. God wasn't completely on her side though the first person she ran into was Derek.**

**"Hey you" Derek smiled.**

**"Don't talk to me" Meredith scowled and walked away but of course he followed.**

**"Mer whats wrong?" Derek asked.**

**"Nothing just leave me alone get it?" Meredith said and walked away faster, leaving him behind.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Meredith found Derek later, this was it she was going to end it with him.**

**"Derek can I talk to you?" Meredith asked. Derek looked at her, she was in street clothes.**

**"You off already?" He asked.**

**"Yeah." Meredith sighed, she pulled him into an on call room.**

**"You want to now?" He smiled.**

**"No I don't" Meredith frowned. "We are done Derek" **

**"What?" Derek asked outraged. "Mer come on I told you just give me some more time..."**

**"No Derek I have given you time. I don't have anymore time to give. We are over. I can't do this anymore. I love you, you know I do but you are a liar, you have no intention of leaving Addison, you just want to have your cake and eat it too."**

**"Meredith..." Derek sighed.**

**"Do you think I'm blind? I saw you this morning with her. You kissed her. YOU KISSED HER" Meredith shouted. "We are done. Thank God. Goodbye" Meredith said and walked out leaving Derek dumbfounded. He never thought this would happen. He wasn't letting her go, he couldn't live without Meredith. He just... Couldn't.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Cristina, Izzie, George and Alex walked up the drive way leading to their house. Well Izzie, George and Meredith's house. They heard shouting and looked over to their left, it was Derek Shepherd shouting up at Meredith's window.**

**"Mer come on, let me in and we can talk about this" Derek sighed.**

**"I told you to get lost Derek now do it" Meredith scowled. Derek looked over at her friends and smiled to himself, but Meredith saw them too. "Guys don't you dare let him in" Meredith shouted to them. They nodded and walked inside.**

**"Meredith" Derek whined.**

**"Go away"**

**"Please let me in"**

**"NO" Meredith shouted. Her friends walked up to Meredith's room. Meredith was sitting on the bed.**

**"What the hell is going on?" Izzie asked.**

**"Yeah why is Mcdreamy being all pathetic?" Cristina asked.**

**"I was sleeping with him, until tonight when I DUMPED HIM" Meredith shouted the last bit so Derek could hear. Her friends were all shocked. "I know I'm a filthy whore" Meredith sighed.**

**"No your not. He is the one who is married" Izzie sighed.**

**"Meredith open the damn door" Derek shouted up again. Meredith rolled her eyes.**

**"Mer your not a whore. Your just in love" George said. Meredith smiled at how understanding her friends were being.**

**"Mer I will stay out here all night if I have to. I'm not leaving until you talk to me" Derek shouted. Meredith sighed and went to the window.**

**"Oh please, you will stay here until your wife calls and you go running. Don't lie to me Derek" Meredith shouted.**

**"Mer..."**

**"No. You have a wife who you won't leave now go fucking home to her"**

**"NO" He shook his head.**

**"Fine stay out there but you are not getting in here"**

**"Come on Meredith"**

**"NO" Meredith sighed. Derek's cell rang. Meredith couldn't help but laugh bitterly. "There is your wife Derek. Go running" She said sarcastically. Her friends all watched in amusement at Meredith finally standing up for herself. They were proud.**

**"What?" Derek snapped into the phone.**

**"Derek don't snap at me. Are you coming home?" Addison scowled.**

**"No" Derek said quickly and went to hang up.**

**"Derek what the hell?" Addison said.**

**"Look I'm busy I'm not coming home goodbye" Derek said and hung up. "Mer let me in"**

**"NO" Meredith said and shut her window. Derek sighed and went to bang on her front door.**

**"Come on guys lets go eat" Meredith smiled.**

**"Fine but he is just going to keep banging" George said.**

**"He can bang all he wants" Meredith scowled. They all walked downstairs.**

**"So why did you dump him anyway?" Alex asked.**

**"He keeps saying he is going to leave Addison but he won't and I'm tired of waiting so I dumped him" Meredith shrugged.**

**"Nice" Alex laughed. They all ate while trying to ignore Derek's banging on the front door. Cristina and Alex decided to stay the night because they all got really drunk. Meredith went upstairs to sleep. Derek's banging finally stopped and Meredith smiled to herself. He finally gave up and went home. It hurt her but she had to be strong.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Meredith walked out the next morning to go to work. Her friends were all already gone so she was alone. She rolled her eyes when she saw Derek sleeping on the swing. She kicked the swing causing him to jump awake.**

**"What the..." Derek started looking around startled.**

**"What are you doing here?" Meredith snapped.**

**"You wouldn't let me in" He frowned.**

**"Yeah that's because I dumped you" Meredith scowled.**

**"I told you I wasn't leaving and well I fell asleep" He sighed and rubbed his eyes.**

**"Derek just leave me alone please" Meredith sighed.**

**"Meredith. I can't... I love you" Derek said. Meredith hated when he said that to her.**

**"I told you not to say that to me"**

**"Sorry... Meredith I know I'm being a coward. Its just its never the right time with Addison. I will though I promise"**

**"I'm not waiting any longer Derek I told you that."**

**"Mer..."**

**"Derek when I saw you with her yesterday, when you thought I wasn't there. I realized that you love her. Me, I'm just payback for Mark or whatever, you don't love me so please just let me go" Meredith said as her tears started to fall.**

**"Your not. I promise your not" Derek sighed. "Please don't do this Meredith"**

**"You did it Derek." Meredith cried. He couldn't resist any longer he pulled her against him and hugged her tightly. He had to fix this he had to. "I have to go to work" Meredith said pulling away from him.**

**"I'll drive you" Derek said.**

**"No I'm fine."**

**"Come on Mer, let me drive you" He smiled and took her hand. Why did she always give in to him? They got into his car and drove in silence for a little while until Derek broke it. "Meredith please give me just a little more time. I can't lose you"**

**"If you can't lose me then why didn't you pick me in the first place?" Meredith snapped. "Stop saying shit like that to me. Just stop. Your using the fact that I am pathetically in love with you to hold me near and its not fair. If you loved me you would have picked me and not turned me into a dirty affair. So just shut up and drive." She shouted. Derek was taken a back by her tone. But of course she was right. He didn't say another word the rest of the drive. Meredith jumped out and walked away from him when they got to the hospital. Derek sighed and went after but he was stopped by Addison.**

**"Good morning" Addison frowned. "Where were you?"**

**"I um went out to get breakfast" Derek lied. Addison didn't push it but she knew he was lying. **

**"Anyway we have a situation"**

**"Whats that?" Derek asked not really caring as he watched Meredith get on to the elevator.**

**"Mark is starting here today"**

**"Mark like Mark Sloan?" Derek snapped his head to look at her.**

**"Yes"**

**"What the hell does he want?"  
**

**"Chief offered him a job. He took it and now here he is" Addison frowned.**

**"Could this day get worse?" Derek muttered as he walked away from Addison. Addison watched her husband walk away wondering what the hell was wrong with him.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"OK people assignments. Grey I need you to show the new Attending around"**

**"Why me?" Meredith frowned**

**"Its either that or Shepherd." Bailey smirked.**

**"I would love to show the new Attending around" Meredith smiled.**

**"That's what I thought. Go" Bailey said, Meredith walked out and went looking for this new Attending everyone was talking about. She saw him standing at the nurses station in dark blue scrubs. The first thing Meredith thought was that he was gorgeous. She smiled to herself and walked over to him.**

**"Dr Sloan?" Meredith asked.**

**Mark smirked. "So your Derek's lusty Intern?"**

**"What?" Meredith asked shocked.**

**"Your Derek's lusty Intern. Your famous you know. I heard about you all the way in New York" Mark smiled.**

**"Mark. As in Derek's Mark" Meredith realized. Mark nodded. "I have heard about you too"**

**"We are the dirty mistresses" Mark laughed.**

**"Speak for yourself. Now I'm an adulterous whore" Meredith laughed. Mark laughed too.**

**"Nice" **

**"So your the one who broke up the Shepherd bliss?" Meredith asked as they began walking.**

**"That's me. We were together two months until Addison dumped me to go after Derek. Can you believe that?" Mark scowled.**

**"Yeah well Derek and I were together two months until Addison showed up and he dumped me for her." Meredith scowled. She didn't know why but she trusted Mark and before she knew it she was telling him the whole story. "Then three weeks later he showed up at my door telling me how much he loved me and what a mistake he made. I of course believed him." Meredith said bitterly.**

**"Wow. Hence the adulterous whore" Mark smiled.**

**"Yeah" Meredith laughed.**

**"So your still sleeping with Derek?" Mark asked.**

**"No I dumped him last night" Meredith smiled proudly.**

**"Good for you. You still love him though"**

**"You still love her" Meredith retorted.**

**"Yeah" Mark said. They both laughed. "We are pathetic"**

**"I know" Meredith giggled. "Screw them and their marriage"**

**"I hear that" Mark smiled. "So I am starving you want to grab something to eat?" Mark smiled.**

**"I have to show you around" Meredith laughed.**

**"Ah we have plenty of time. Besides I'm your boss" Mark smiled. He really liked Meredith.**

**"OK" Meredith shrugged. They both walked to the cafeteria laughing and talking. Both really liking each other.**


	5. Chapter 5

**"So Dr Grey do you want to scrub in on my first procedure?" Mark smiled as he filled out the chart for his first surgery.**

**"Seriously?" Meredith asked in awe.**

**"You have never seen a skin graph?" Mark smiled.**

**"No" Meredith shook her head. Mark put his hand on the small of her back and leaned close to her ear.**

**"Well then you are about to" He smirked. "Think of it as thanks for showing around this place and being extremely hot company" He flirted. Meredith laughed and lightly pushed him. **

**"Shut up" She blushed.**

**"What?" Mark laughed. "You are very hot." He nodded. Meredith smiled at him and was enjoying the feel of his hand on her back which he wasn't removing any time soon.**

**Derek walked up the hall way looking at his chart, he stopped when he looked up and saw Meredith and Mark laughing, his eyes darkened when he saw Mark put his hand on Meredith's back and he leaned close to whisper to her. When Meredith giggled and pushed him playfully like the way she used to do with him before Addison showed up, it was enough for him, before he could control his anger he was storming towards Mark with clenched fists. Mark didn't have time to do anything when a fist collided with his face. He fell to the ground in a heap.**

**"What the hell Derek?" Meredith snapped but Derek wasn't listening, he bent down and pulled Mark up to meet him by the collar.**

**"Keep your hands off of her" Derek hissed and punched him again. **

**"DEREK" Meredith shouted and pulled him off of Mark. No one saw Addison approach them as Meredith held Derek back and Mark slowly rose from the floor.**

**"I will kill you" Derek hissed as Meredith held him by the shoulders.**

**"Derek shut up" Meredith snapped. Derek stared at her and his eyes softened a little. She always made him forget about the pathetic life he was leading. "Stop" She ordered. All he could think about was how she was very, very bossy. He nodded. "I can let you go then?"**

_Please don't,_** he thought to himself. "Yeah" He nodded. Meredith nodded and let him go.**

**"What the hell is going on here?" Richard snapped as he took in the scene in front of him. Mark was holding his bleeding face while Meredith was slowly letting go of Derek's shoulders. Addison was standing beside them looking horrified. Meredith and Mark looked at Derek. Derek was about to answer but he saw Addison standing beside him and again his cowardice got the best of him.**

**"He slept with my wife" Derek muttered. He didn't chance a look at Meredith, he knew he would find pain there.**

**"That's why you hit him?" Richard asked.**

**"Yeah" Derek nodded. This time he did look at Meredith, his heart broke at the hurt look on his face. **

**"Fine. No more punching him Derek. You got your payback, its over" Richard snapped. "Meredith take Dr Sloan to be stitched up please"**

**"Yes sir" Meredith nodded and took Mark's arm to lead him to an exam room. She didn't look at Derek as she walked past him.**

**"Meredith..." Derek sighed.**

**"Its over leave it" Meredith said sadly and walked away. He knew there was a double meaning to that and it broke his heart.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Meredith stood in between Mark's legs as she stitched up his face.**

**"You know he hit me for talking to you right?" Mark smiled.**

**"Yeah" Meredith sighed.**

**"He caught me and Addison mid orgasm and he didn't even flinch, he just turned and walked out of the room but he sees me just talking to you and I nearly get my jaw broken. That says a hell of a lot Meredith"**

**"No him telling the Chief he hit you for Addison says a lot Mark" Meredith sighed.**

**"Derek is a coward, always has been since we were kids. He loves you"**

**"Yeah well I don't care anymore. We are done. I am not waiting for him" Meredith sighed.**

**"I am not waiting for her either" Mark smiled.**

**"Then why are you here?" Meredith laughed.**

**"OK shut up" Mark laughed. "Maybe I was planning on waiting around for her until I met you" Mark smirked. Meredith looked up at him shocked. "Don't look at me like that Meredith, we are attracted to each other, we have a lot in common we should give it a try. Meredith Grey will you go out to dinner with me tonight?" Mark smiled.**

**"I can't Mark. Derek he..."**

**"Meredith, he is married, he chose Addison." Mark sighed. **

**"I can't hurt him"**

**"But he can hurt you?"**

**"I..." Meredith looked down. She knew he was right.**

**"Mer, I am new here you can show me around" Mark smiled. He made her look at him. "OK?" He smiled.**

**"OK" Meredith nodded nervously. She finished stitching his face and gave him a mirror.**

**"Wow. Great job" Mark nodded. "Ready for the surgery?"**

**"Yeah" Meredith nodded. Mark smiled and they both headed up to the OR together. **

**"So meet you in the lobby at seven?" Mark asked as they washed their hands.**

**"Fine" Meredith rolled her eyes and smiled.**

**"Good" Mark nodded. "Lets see what you have got Dr Grey" He teased and they both walked into the OR together.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Derek sat in the gallery watching Meredith and Mark operate. He didn't like how comfortable they seemed with each other. He was talking freely with her all through the surgery. Derek looked up when Cristina and Izzie walked into the gallery and sat down beside him. Cristina leaned over and put on the intercom so they could hear what was being said.**

**"Wow Mer is answering his questions without even hesitation" Izzie smiled impressed by her friend.**

**"I know. Wait until evil spawn hears about this" Cristina smirked. She glanced at Derek beside her as if only noticing that he was there. "You know Mcdreamy, I was there when you hit Sloan, you hit him because he slept with your wife is the biggest lie you have told since you failed to mention you had a wife. Why don't you just grow a set?" Cristina snapped.**

**"Excuse me?" Derek glared at Cristina.**

**"I said grow a set. My person has been through a hell of a lot because of you and its all because you are a coward. Stay the hell away from her" Cristina warned.**

**"So about tonight?" They heard Mark whisper to Meredith. Cristina and Izzie exchanged glances before they both looked at Derek to see his reaction.**

**"What about it?" Meredith asked.**

**"Where will we go?" He smiled.**

**"Steak house. I like steak" Meredith whispered. Cristina looked at Derek again, his fists were clenched and his face was red. He was out for blood.**

**"Looks like Meredith is moving on" Cristina laughed bitterly. **

**"Shut it Yang" Derek hissed and walked out of the gallery. Cristina and Izzie exchanged smirks.**

**"Good for her I say" Izzie smiled.**

**"Oh yeah that guy is steamy" Cristina smirked. Derek stormed down the hall, he had to stop whatever was about to happen tonight. He grabbed a surgical mask and stormed into the OR.**

**"Grey" Derek snapped.**

**"Yes Dr Shepherd" Meredith said calmly while watching Mark operate.**

**"I need you to monitor my patients tonight"**

**"I am not even your Intern today" Meredith frowned. "Why can't your Intern do it?"**

**"Because I told you to" Derek snapped and walked out.**

**"Rain check?" Meredith sighed.**

**"I guess" Mark frowned. Cristina walked out of the gallery and met Derek in the hall.**

**"If you want her, dump your wife but don't you dare stop her from moving on" Cristina hissed. "You are nothing but a coward. You chose the red head months ago. DEAL WITH IT" Cristina shouted and walked away. Derek took a deep breath and instead of replying to her abuse he turned and walked in the other direction. He had to find a way to get Meredith back, he was not letting her ride off into the sun set with Mark fucking Sloan.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Meredith checked the vitals of her last patient. It was all looking good, she picked up the man's chart and noted his progress for Derek to see in the morning. She looked at her watch and sighed when she saw it was 1 in the morning. She really just wanted to go home. She turned and jumped when she saw Derek leaning in the doorway.**

**"Hey" He sighed.**

**"If your here then why am I?" Meredith asked coldly.**

**"Meredith..." Derek sighed and walked towards her. "I couldn't let you date him"**

**"So this is what all this is about?" Meredith scowled and pushed him back. "Me going out with Mark?"**

**"He is a bad guy"**

**"You are a bad guy" Meredith hissed. Derek's heart felt like a knife was put through it.**

**"He slept with my wife"**

**"You are cheating on your wife with me. You haven't said anything about him that makes him any worse than you Derek"**

**"I love you" Derek sighed and moved closer to her. He put his hands on her hips and pulled her against him. "I love you so much Meredith. You are my everything, and I just... I am a bad guy Meredith I know that. I have made so many mistakes but you are not one of them. I can't lose you to anyone never mind Mark Sloan" Derek frowned and rested his head on her shoulder. Meredith felt his lips press against her neck and she unconsciously moved it to give him better access. His lips moved to hers and he smiled when she kissed him back for a second but it turned to a frown when she pushed him back.**

**"Dammit Derek" Meredith frowned. "I can't do this anymore"**

**"I'll leave her. I will Meredith" Derek promised.**

**"Don't leave her Derek. Your married, you have to try and save whats left of it. I am moving on"**

**"No your not" Derek snapped. "Admit it Meredith, you won't move on from me just like I won't move on from you. We are meant to be. So stop fighting it"**

**"If we are meant to be you would have chosen me in the first place. I have to go" Meredith sighed and went to leave. **

**"Meredith" Derek sighed. She turned to look at him and sighed sadly. She ran her hand along his cheek and leaned into kiss his lips softly.**

**"Bye Derek" She frowned and left. Derek let her go. Meredith got changed and walked out of the hospital. She decided she needed a drink so she headed to Joe's before he called last orders and was surprised to find Mark sitting at the bar. She smiled to herself and sat beside him.**

**"What are you doing here?" Mark asked.**

**"Just got off work" Meredith sighed. "You?"**

**"I ran into Addison and I told her I loved her" Mark frowned.**

**"And?"**

**"She told me that she loved Derek" Mark laughed sadly. Meredith put her hand on his forearm. "I told her I would wait here and if she was going to leave Derek to meet me and we would go back to New York, I told her that her marriage was over" **

**"Derek told me he would leave Addison, again" Meredith rolled her eyes. "He says we are meant to be" **

**"Ha" Mark frowned. "I know I said we should date Mer but I need Addison"**

**"I know"**

**"We are really pathetic. You know that right?"**

**"Obviously. All I want to do is run back into that patients room and kiss him." Meredith frowned.**

**"And here I am sitting here waiting for a woman that is never going to show"**

**"Hmm" Meredith smiled. "Kiss me Mark"**

**"What?"**

**"Lets give this a try. Just come here" She smiled and cupped his face, she kissed him softly and felt his tongue slide into her mouth to meet hers. It was slow and nice, they pulled apart after a minute. "Anything?"**

**"Nothing"**

**"Me either" Meredith frowned. **

**"Even if there wasn't sparks I still liked it" Mark smiled.**

**"Yeah" Meredith nodded. "Me too"**

**"I don't know what to do Meredith" Mark sighed. "I came here for her, I met you and I like you I do but I can't stay here if she won't come back to me. I thought I could but I can't"**

**"I can't keep away from him. No matter how hard I try I can't quit him" Meredith said sadly.**

**"So leave" Mark said suddenly.**

**"What?" Meredith asked shocked.**

**"Look Meredith, I have a practice in Mount Sinai, I can get you in. You can live with me. Come on, give it a shot. Addison is not coming back to me and Derek is not going to leave her. Meredith if he leaves her it will make him a failure, he can't handle that. Come back to New York with me"**

**"Seriously?"**

**"Yeah" Mark shrugged. "I'll book flights, we can leave today"**

**"And we would be together?"**

**"Its not perfect I know but at least we would have each other. We can heal each other" Mark smiled. He leaned in and captured Meredith's lips with his own for a second before releasing her. "Do you want to leave or do you want to stay and keep waiting for Derek?"**

**"Lets go" Meredith sighed. They got up and left Joe's, Meredith drove to her house with Mark beside her booking a first class flight to New York. They both walked into Meredith's house quietly because Meredith didn't want to wake her room mates, she didn't have the strength to say goodbye to any of them. Mark helped her pack her things and she wrote a note for her friends and left it on her pillow, they both then left the house and packed up Meredith's car. Meredith sighed as she looked up at her mothers house. Mark leaned against the car and waited for her. Meredith loved living in that house with her friends but it also reminded her of Derek and that was enough to make her turn and walk to her car. Mark drove this time and they headed for the airport and a new life in New York together. Both leaving with broken hearts caused by the Shepherd's.**


	7. Chapter 7

**"Meredith will you hurry up, we are going to be late" Izzie screamed for what felt like the millionth time this morning. She frowned when again she didn't get an answer. "George go see whats up with her"**

**"Right" George frowned and walked into Meredith's bedroom without knocking, he frowned in confusion when he saw that it was mostly empty. He saw a note on her pillow and picked it up. As he read it his knee's went weak and he had to sit down. Tears flooded his eyes as he sat there in shock.**

**"George?" Izzie frowned and walked up the stairs. She walked to Meredith's room where she found George sitting on the bed clutching something. "Whats wrong?"**

**"She's... Gone" George sighed and handed Izzie the note. Izzie sat on the bed beside George and her own tears came. Meredith was gone.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Izzie and George called Cristina and Alex to tell them the bad news. Alex was just shocked but Cristina was angry. She grabbed the note and stormed out of the house towards the hospital. She saw Derek standing at the nurses station and walked towards him in a rage, she didn't care who was around at this point the only thing that mattered to her was that her person was gone and it was his fault.**

**"YOU" She screamed at Derek. Derek turned around in shock.**

**"Dr Yang?"**

**"Don't Dr Yang me, this is all your fault. Why couldn't you just leave her alone? You didn't pick her that should have been you out of her life but no you had to keep hurting her and sticking the knife in. All of this is your fault" Cristina screamed as tears filled her eyes.**

**"What is my fault?" Derek frowned. Fear filled him as he watched Cristina fall apart.**

**"She is gone, because of you she is gone" Cristina shouted and shoved Meredith's note into his hands. Derek looked down at the note in confusion but opened it up to read it anyway.**

_Hey guys, I know I am being completely selfish by not saying goodbye in person but I just thought it would be too hard. Everything is so hard here in Seattle. I can't do it anymore, it all just hurts so badly all the time. I love you guys so much but seeing Derek everyday is killing me slowly. Here in Seattle I am nothing but an affair to him and I can't live like that anymore. So I am leaving Seattle tonight on the first plane. I'll call you when I get there and tell you where I am Cristina that much I promise. I'll see you guys soon._

_All my love _

_Meredith._

**Derek's world crumbled around him as he read the words over and over again. She was gone and it was all his fault. He drove her away. Derek looked up for Cristina but she was already gone, he looked around in despair and noticed that everyone was looking at him. He put the note in his pocket and with a heavy heart walked away. He headed to Joe's and ordered a scotch. He pulled out his cell and dialled Meredith's number but her phone was off. She was gone. His Meredith was gone, he would never see her again. Tears filled his eyes and his head fell forward into his arms as he began to sob.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
**

**Derek didn't know how many hours he sat in Joe's but he was really drunk when the bell on the door rang and he felt a presence beside him.**

**"I heard about Yang's outburst" Addison's voice sounded distant in his drunken haze.**

**"Yeah" Derek muttered.**

**"Maybe now that Grey is gone we can finally work on our marriage Derek" She said in a cold voice. Derek turned to look at her, the alcohol fuelling his rage.**

**"Meredith is gone. She is gone because I chose you. This mess is my fault. No Addison I don't want to work on our marriage. This marriage is over, you know that as well as I do. It ended when you slept with Mark but if we are honest it was over long before that. I shouldn't have picked you, I should have picked Meredith. If I had of chosen her she would be here with me right now not God knows where. So Addison I want a divorce" He said in what seemed like one breath. Addison stared at Derek in shock, tears filled her eyes but she gave him a slight nod.**

**"I'll um get them drawn up and we will sign them tomorrow" Her voice cracked as she spoke.**

**"Yeah right whatever" Derek frowned and downed the rest of his scotch. Addison looked at the mess her husband was in.**

**"Come on Derek I'll take you home"  
****  
"Whats the point? I have nothing to go home to. I have nothing without Meredith" He muttered and put his head back down on the bar. Addison frowned at his admission and decided to leave him there. She got up and walked out of the bar. She headed to the Archfield to book a room before heading to the trailer to get all of her stuff.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"This is seriously where you live?" Meredith asked as she looked around the apartment in awe.**

**"Yep. Pretty sweet huh?" Mark smirked and put their bags down.**

**"Its amazing" She beamed and looked out over Manhattan. "A penthouse apartment looking over Manhattan, I could definitely get used to this" She smiled.**

**"You do, trust me" Mark laughed. "Come on" He smiled and took her hand, they walked outside to the roof top terrace and Meredith looked around like it was heaven. They looked out over the city, there was something peaceful about it. "Very different then dreary Seattle right?"**

**"Oh yeah" Meredith nodded. Mark put his arm around her and Meredith laid her head on his chest. They could do this. "I have to call Cristina." Meredith smiled and walked back inside. Mark waited while Meredith spoke to all of her friends. She told them where she was and who she was with, she also warned them not to tell Derek. They didn't tell her about the divorce because even though it hurt them they knew she was better off in New York where Mcdreamy couldn't hurt her anymore.**


	8. Chapter 8

**It had been months. Derek and Addison's divorce came through, Addison decided not to leave Seattle. She had made a life there and she wasn't leaving it because of Derek. Derek spent his nights drinking and wondering where Meredith was. Her friends refused to tell him no matter how much he hunted them down and threatened them. He walked around the hospital like a bloodshot zombie. He hated what his life had become but without Meredith he had no purpose, no direction. Without Meredith he was just stuck. **

**He filled out his charts at the lobby and walked out of the hospital, he thought about Joe's but he was not in the mood of getting death glares from Cristina all night so he pulled into a liqueur store on the way home and bought 2 bottles of top shelf scotch. He headed home and collapsed on to his bed with one of his bottles of scotch and a medical journal. He had long since past the stage of using a glass, he instead drank straight from the bottle. Pouring a glass was too time consuming. He opened the New York journal, he liked to keep up with what was going on in New York even if he wasn't there anymore. As he was flicking through he saw Mark Sloan had been published for a surgery he had done. That's when it hit him. Mark. He had disappeared the same time Meredith did. How could Derek not have noticed that? She couldn't be with Mark could she? Derek knew the only people who had that answer, he jumped up from his bed and ran out to his car. He drove like a maniac to Meredith's old house. He didn't bother knocking, instead choosing to burst inside.**

**"Dr Shepherd what the hell do you think your doing?" Izzie snapped when he burst into the living room.**

**"She is with Mark" Derek snapped. "Isn't she? She is with Mark fucking Sloan" He hissed.**

**"No... No she isn't" Izzie stuttered.**

**"They are together. She left me for him" Derek sighed as he collapsed on to the couch. "I'm not stupid Izzie, he left the same time"**

**"I can't say anything" Izzie frowned.**

**"You don't have to." Derek frowned and pulled out his cell. "When is your next flight to New York?... I'll take it" Derek sighed and gave his name and credit card details. He was going to get her back. **

**"Your going to New York?"**

**"Damn right I am. She is mine Izzie. No one is going to take her from me" Derek frowned and walked out of the house. Izzie reached for her phone.**

**"Cristina we have a problem"**

**"What?"**

**"Derek figured it out. He is going to New York tonight"**

**"Shit" Cristina frowned. "There is nothing we can do Izzie"**

**"We can warn her"**

**"I have been calling her all day she won't pick up"**

**"Damn it" Izzie frowned. "OK I'll call you later"**

**"Yeah" Cristina sighed and hung up.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Derek landed in New York with nothing, he didn't even bother with luggage. He just needed to get here. He got a cab and after making a quick stop he headed to Mark's apartment. **

**"Mr Shepherd, its been a long time" The door man smiled.**

**"Yeah it has. Is Mark up there?"**

**"Yes he is"**

**"Good" Derek frowned and walked to the elevator. He hit the penthouse button and waited while the elevator ascended. He banged on the door hard and when Mark opened it, Derek punched him in the face causing Mark to fall backwards.**

**"OW will you stop hitting me?" Mark snapped as he slowly stood up holding his now bleeding face.**

**"I will when you stop doing stuff to my girlfriend" Derek snapped.**

**"She is not your girlfriend anymore Derek" Mark frowned.**

**"Where is she?"**

**"At work" Mark shrugged. "She is an Intern after all Derek" Mark frowned and went to the freezer, he pulled out some ice and wrapped them in a towel to put over his face. Derek looked around the apartment, it was different then the last time he was here. He guessed it was Meredith's influence. "Why are you here Derek?" Mark sighed and sat down.**

**"To get her back"**

**"Of course" Mark rolled his eyes. "And what about Addison?"**

**"We are divorced" Derek frowned. Mark dropped the the towel he was holding in shock. **

**"Your divorced?"**

**"Yeah. I asked her for one the day you left" Derek frowned. "What time will she be home?"**

**"Soon" Mark muttered. "And Addison?"**

**"In Seattle"**

**"Your divorced" Mark said again.**

**"You know for someone who is with MY Meredith you sure are affected by the fact that Addison is now single" Derek smirked.**

**"Meredith and I are not together. We tried that but we were both just too... Broken" Mark sighed. "She is my best friend. We healed each other" He smiled slightly. Derek's heart soared.**

**"So she is single?"  
**

**"Yeah" Mark frowned. The door opened and slammed and Derek's heart jumped.**

**"Mark I got dinner. Italian your favorite but seriously you are going to have to stop..." Meredith stopped mid sentence as her eyes fell on Derek. "Derek... What are you doing here?" She asked in shock.**

**"For you" Derek smiled as he stood up. His heart felt whole again as he took in her beauty.**

**"Derek I..." Meredith was speechless. Mark sat in the chair with a small smile. Derek had come for her.**

**"I know why you left Mer. I was selfish and I hurt you, but I love you so much" He sighed. "I have been in a scotch induced hell since you left. I need you Meredith." He frowned. Meredith felt tears come. "I got a divorce. I know its a little late but I just thought you should know that. You told me once that I can't tell you that I love you when I had a wife but I don't now. I love you Meredith Grey, I always have and I always will" He smiled. Meredith closed the distance between them, all the pain and hurt over the last year melted away as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him softly.**

**"I love you too" Meredith cried. Derek smiled brightly, for the first time they were free to tell each other that.**

**"I thought about it on the way here and I thought I shouldn't come empty handed" Derek smiled.**

**"What?" Meredith frowned in confusion. Derek pulled a small box from his jacket pocket and got down on one knee. Meredith gasped in surprise.**

**"Meredith we belong together. Its just the way it is you know? I love you and I want to spend my life with you, I also know that you have no reason to say yes but I hope you will anyway. Meredith Grey will you marry me?" Derek asked nervously. Meredith's heart pounded in her chest. She looked at Mark for help but was in shock as well. She looked back down at Derek with terror in her eyes. **

**"Derek... I" She looked into his eyes and saw a vulnerability and tenderness that she hadn't seen before. It melted her heart. "Yes" She whispered.**

**"Yes?" Derek beamed.**

**"Yes I'll marry you" She smiled. Derek jumped up and kissed her lips. He opened the box and it revealed a small canary diamond on a gold ring. Meredith could tell it had cost him a fortune. He slipped the ring on her finger and smiled. "It fits" Meredith said in awe.**

**"Of course it does." Derek smiled. "We are engaged."**

**"We are" She giggled. She never thought she would be this happy again.**

**"Congrats guys" Mark smiled. Derek looked around at his ex best friend and smiled.**

**"There is a flight to Seattle in an hour Mark" Derek smiled. "Here is the ticket" He handed it to Mark. Mark looked down at it confused. "You love her right?"**

**"Yeah" Mark nodded.**

**"Then go" Derek shrugged. Mark nodded. Meredith let Derek go and hugged Mark tightly.**

**"Good luck" She whispered and lightly kissed his neck.**

**"I'll see you soon. Lock up before you leave here" Mark smiled. He went to his room and packed a bag. "See you guys in Seattle"**

**"Yeah and Mark don't tell anyone OK?" Meredith asked.**

**"Of course I won't" Mark smiled and waved to them before leaving. Meredith turned back to Derek and jumped into his arms. She kissed his lips and led him to her bedroom.**

**"I have missed you so much" Derek muttered as he kissed her neck.**

**"You have no idea how much I have missed you" Meredith sighed and ran her hands through his hair. "I love you Derek" She muttered. Derek stopped his movements and looked her in the eye.**

**"I love you too" Derek smiled. Meredith smiled and leaned up to kiss him again. Derek smiled against her lips and slid his tongue into her mouth to deepen it while he slowly undressed her.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Mark walked into Seattle Grace in search of Addison. She was walking towards him when he saw her. He smiled at how beautiful she was, Addison stopped and looked at Mark in shock.**

**"Mark what are you doing here?" She asked. Mark walked towards her.**

**"Your divorced" He whispered.**

**"Yeah" She sighed. "How do you know?"**

**"Because Derek is currently in my apartment" Mark smiled. "You were the one ringing my office phone and hanging up" He chuckled. Addison blushed.**

**"I didn't know if you would still want me"**

**"Of course I want you Addie. I love you" Mark sighed and pulled her against him. "I love you so much"**

**"I love you too" She sighed and hugged him back. Mark leaned down and kissed her lips. **

**"I'll get a contract drawn up and I'll move here OK?"**

**"Yeah" Addison smiled and rested her head on his chest. "Wait. Why is Derek in your apartment?"**

**"Meredith" Mark whispered. "We were room mates"**

**"Seriously?" Addison asked shocked.**

**"Yeah. All we had was each other" Mark shrugged. **

**"Hmm, what happened to your face?" Addison frowned.**

**"Derek" Mark frowned and winced when Addison lightly traced the bruise. "He really needs to stop hitting me" He smiled.**

**"He does" Addison agreed and hugged him again. Mark smiled and kissed her head. Finally life fell on to the side of the dirty mistresses.**

Yes its MerDer!! Sorry for you MerMark fans but I seriously could not have them as end game in one of my stories. It wouldn't sit right with me at all!! I am not a fan of the proposal, it just seems crap but what the hell right? Hope you guys like it!


	9. Chapter 9

**Cristina frowned when she saw Mark Sloan standing at the OR board in scrubs. She walked over to him.**

**"Your here" She snapped.**

**"Um yeah" Mark frowned.**

**"In Seattle"**

**"Yep"**

**"Where the hell is Meredith?"**

**"Coming home today I expect" Mark smiled. Cristina stared at him in shock.**

**"Meredith is coming home?"**

**"Yeah, Richard gave her a Residency spot so she is coming home"**

**"With Mcdreamy?"**

**"Yeah" Mark smiled.**

**"Right" Cristina frowned and walked away. Meredith was coming home, a small smile played on Cristina's lips. She had missed her person. She went to tell the rest of the group the news of Meredith's home coming.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Derek kissed Meredith's neck and ran his hand up her leg, he kissed along her jaw line and felt her shiver when he lightly bit down on her ear. She giggled and pushed him back.**

**"We are in a cab" Meredith smiled.**

**"So?" Derek smiled.**

**"We are nearly home Derek show some self control"**

**"I have none. I know its sad, really" Derek smirked. Meredith giggled and lay against him. They finally pulled up outside Meredith's house and got out. Derek helped the cab driver with the suitcases. "Seriously Meredith did you work at all in New York or did you just shop?" Derek laughed.**

**"I worked but Mark is really vain and a good shopping buddy" Meredith giggled and dragged one of the cases up the steps. "Besides we were both heartbroken and shopping is great therapy"**

**"Hmm" Derek frowned and grabbed the other two cases and walked behind her. Meredith opened the door and was immediately bombarded by Izzie and George.**

**"Your home" Izzie beamed and hugged her.**

**"We missed you Mer" George sighed. Cristina and Alex were the next to hug her and welcome her home. **

**"I have news" Meredith smiled. They all waited for her to speak while eying Derek standing behind her. "Derek asked me to marry him" She beamed and held her hand out. Izzie screamed and jumped up and down in excitement.**

**"Its beautiful. Oh my God, your engaged" **

**"Wow" Was all George could say. "Congrats"**

**"Thanks" Meredith smiled and leaned against Derek's chest.**

**"Are you sure about this Mer?" Cristina frowned. "I mean just a couple of months ago he was filled with broken promises" She scowled at Derek.**

**"I won't hurt her again" Derek frowned.**

**"I know you won't, because if you do I will beat you death with a shovel" She threatened. Alex snorted with laughter. Derek didn't see the amusement, he was scared but Meredith rubbed his back and smiled.**

**"OK now that, that is sorted how about Joe's?" Meredith smiled.**

**"Yes lets go get drunk" Alex smiled and the six of them headed to Joe's.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"So when are you getting hitched?" Alex asked Derek and Meredith as they all sat in Joe's.**

**"Long engagement" Derek smiled.**

**"Very long engagement" Meredith frowned.**

**"Oh thanks" Derek rolled his eyes.**

**"Well a couple of months ago we were having an affair, I don't think marriage is our next step Der. Maybe a non affair would be nice first" Meredith frowned. Derek looked around at her friends and realized that he wasn't the only one to notice Meredith's new found confidence. They all looked impressed.**

**"A non affair right" Derek nodded. Meredith rested her head against him and he kissed it. "I still love you though"**

**"Hmm you too"**

**"Gag me" Cristina frowned. Meredith and Derek broke apart and laughed. The bell on the door rang and Meredith looked up to see Mark walk in.**

**"Markie" She beamed and pushed past Derek to hug him. "So did it work out?" She whispered. Mark put his arm around her and led her to the bar.**

**"Fell into my arms" Mark smirked. "Kind of like what you did to Shep" He smirked. Meredith pushed him.**

**"So uncalled for" She laughed. Mark laughed as well. **

**"A tequila and a scotch Joe" Mark smiled.**

**"Sure thing Doc." Joe smiled. He put the drinks in front of them.**

**"To our tragic love lives" Meredith smiled.**

**"Ah we need a new toast. To the dirty mistresses" He smirked and toasted with her. Meredith giggled and knocked her shot back. Derek watched with a scowl at how well Mark and Meredith were getting along. She had completely forgotten about him as soon as Mark walked into the bar. He didn't like it.**

**"Wow they are close" George muttered. Izzie smacked his arm. "Ow"**

**"George shut up" Izzie snapped and looked at Derek.**

**"Don't tell him to shut up on my account. They are close" Derek frowned and looked at Mark and Meredith talking quietly.**

**"OK if Addison is coming I am leaving. Talk to you later" Meredith smiled. She jumped off the bar stool and stumbled. Mark laughed and put his arms around her waist to steady her. Derek stood up and clenched his fists while Addison walked into the bar and stopped dead as she watched them. Meredith giggled and rested her head on Mark's chest. "Thank you"**

**"I am used to it" Mark winked. Meredith laughed at all the times Mark had to carry her home from St Regis Bar over the last couple of months.**

**"Get your hands off her" Derek snapped and pulled Meredith away from Mark before once again punching him in the face, Mark just stumbled this time, he didn't fall. Cristina, Izzie, Alex and George all sat back to watch the show.**

**"Derek" Meredith snapped.**

**"Mark what the hell?" Addison frowned. "You see HER for 5 minutes and already your all over her" Addison snapped.**

**"Don't say her Addison" Derek frowned. "She has a name, its Meredith. And your right Mark needs to keep his hands off my fiance"**

**"Fiance?" Addison gasped.**

**"Yeah" Derek nodded.**

**"Well your Fiance needs to keep her hands off my boyfriend. I already know she can't keep her hands to herself"**

**"What is that supposed to mean?" Derek snapped. "Its your boyfriend that can't keep his hands to himself" Derek frowned. Mark and Meredith sighed as they watched the ex couple fight.**

**"Come on Mer lets get out of here" Mark whispered and took her hand. They walked past Addison and Derek and out of the bar. **

**"Is this the way its going to be from now on Mark?" Meredith frowned. "We can't even talk without those two freaking out?"**

**"I am not giving up my friendship with you Mer. It has been everything this last year" Mark sighed as they walked towards the hospital.**

**"They just need to deal with it" Meredith agreed. "But I can't do this anymore. Its like they were comparing us in there"**

**"I know" Mark frowned. They sat down on the bench outside the hospital. "They are worth it though right?" Mark asked.**

**"We gave up a lot for them. I hope so"**

**"Hmm" Mark nodded. They looked up when they heard Addison's heels on the ground. Derek was beside her as they headed towards them.**

**"You left?" Derek frowned. "What the hell Mer?"**

**"Why do you think we left?" Meredith snapped. "You were both making a show of us. We are not pawns in the little feud you have going on. We are people with feelings. Mark and I are friends, that is not going to change so if you both want to be with us then deal with it" She snapped and walked away. Mark smiled after her.**

**"Meredith" Derek called as he ran after her.**

**"You agree with her?" Addison asked.**

**"Yes Addie I do. You both have destroyed us and we helped each other through it. Meredith and I have a bond that won't be broken. Do you want me Addie or are you just using me to piss Derek off? Think about it" He sighed and walked away from her. Addison stood alone outside the hospital watching Mark drive away. She looked to where Meredith and Derek had walked towards and saw that Derek was walking back alone. He stood beside her and watched Meredith pull out of the hospital.**

**"She told me not to come home" Derek sighed. "I have to spend the night in the trailer alone"**

**"Mark won't be home so I guess I am alone too" Addison sighed. **

**"We are idiots"**

**"Yes"**

**"Addie I love her. If that means Mark is going to be in the picture I have to learn to deal with it"**

**"Yeah me too. I love him" Addison sighed.**

**"So lets make a promise now that we don't freak out when we see them together"**

**"Promise" Addison smiled. **

**"I'll see you Addie"**

**"Bye Derek" She smiled and watched her ex husband walk away. She walked towards her own car prepared to spend a night alone.**


	10. Chapter 10

_Last Chapter. Epilogue will be up tomorrow. Enjoy_

**Derek looked around the cafeteria for Meredith the next day. He hadn't seen her that morning, he knew she was avoiding him. He also knew that meant he would have to hunt her down if he was going to make her talk to him. He saw her in the corner of the cafeteria with Mark. He quashed the bitterness he felt immediately. He couldn't do that anymore, not if he wanted to keep Meredith. He took a deep breath and walked towards them. As he was walking he bumped into Addison who was heading in the same direction.**

**"Saying sorry?" Derek asked.**

**"Yep you?" **

**"Yeah" He sighed. "Lets do this" He nodded and they both headed towards the table. As if they both knew what the other was thinking they both stopped a couple of feet from the table and listened to Mark and Meredith's conversation. They were sitting side by side reading a chart.**

**"We are seriously doing a face lift?" Meredith smiled.**

**"Seriously" Mark nodded. "You have done one before"**

**"Yes in New York, I just didn't think stuff like that happened in Seattle"**

**"Oh well sorry" Mark laughed. Meredith giggled as well. "So I was thinking we drown our sorrows tonight and once again toast to our tragic love lives"**

**"And here I thought that we were past that" Meredith smiled.**

**"Me too" Mark nodded with a sigh. "I think we are over" He sighed.**

**"I know we're not but I can be there for you" Meredith smiled.**

**"How do you know you and him aren't?"**

**"Because Derek is like something sticky that won't blow off" She laughed. Mark nodded and laughed as well. Derek blushed when Addison smirked at him. She nodded towards the table and he agreed. Finally their suspicions were put to rest. They were just friends, Derek did feel guilty for eavesdropping and not trusting her though. **

**"Hey" Derek and Addison sighed as they sat across from Mark and Meredith.**

**"Oh hey" The other two mumbled.**

**"Look Derek and I were idiots last night. We are sorry" Addison sighed.**

**"Yeah we really are" Derek nodded.**

**"Mark I do love you. I have for a long time, please don't give up on us" Addison sighed and took his hand. **

**"You can't freak out when I am talking to Meredith. That has to stop Addison"**

**"It will, I promise" Addison nodded. Derek looked at Meredith with hope.**

**"You too" Meredith snapped at Derek.**

**"Oh yeah I won't" Derek nodded sheepishly.**

**"And stop hitting him" Meredith warned.**

**"Yeah of course. I won't hit him again" Derek nodded.**

**"We are not delusional guys. I don't expect you to want to hang out with Mer, Addie and I don't expect you to want to hang out with me Derek. We don't expect you two to want to be around each other but Meredith and I are friends. OK?" Mark sighed.**

**"OK" Addison and Derek nodded. **

**"Come on you" Meredith rolled her eyes and pulled Derek up by the hand. "Rain check on tonight Mark"**

**"Yeah" Mark laughed and nodded. She pulled Derek out of the cafeteria and towards an on call room.**

**"I was hungry you know" Derek smirked as she wrapped her arms around him.**

**"I couldn't sleep last night" Meredith sighed as she rested her head against his chest. "I missed you"**

**"Me too" Derek nodded and kissed her head. "I am sorry for yesterday Mer. It won't happen again. I promise"**

**"I believe you."**

**"So how about dinner tonight?"**

**"Can't we just go to the trailer?" Meredith looked at him. "Maybe get take out?" She asked. Derek smiled and nodded.**

**"I like the sound of that" He nodded.**

**"Good" Meredith smiled. Derek pushed her back on to the bed and climbed on top of her. "What do you think you are doing?"**

**"Well I was hungry and you pulled me away from my food so you have to make it up to me" Derek smirked and kissed her. Meredith giggled and nodded but they were interrupted when the door opened.**

**"Dr Shepherd I need you for a consult" Bailey snapped. Derek jumped up from Meredith and fixed himself.**

**"Of course Dr Bailey" He smiled and kissed a very embarrassed Meredith goodbye. "Lobby at 8?"**

**"Yeah" Meredith nodded. Derek walked past Bailey, she handed him the chart and he left the two women alone.**

**"I am glad your back Grey but if I catch you doing inappropiate things with your new fiance again, you won't see an OR for a month get it?" She snapped.**

**"Yes Dr Bailey"**

**"Now go find Dr Sloan"**

**"Of course" Meredith smiled and began walking out when Bailey caught her arm.**

**"Congratulations"**

**"Thank you Dr Bailey" Meredith smiled and went to find Mark.**

**"Hey" Meredith smiled when she found Mark at the nurses station.**

**"Hey" He nodded. "You and Shep OK?"**

**"Yep, you and Addison?"**

**"Yep"**

**"Good"**

**"Good"**

**"Ready for surgery?" Meredith asked.**

**"Lets do it" He smiled and they headed to the OR together.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Meredith smiled when she saw Derek sitting in the waiting room with his lab top. She walked towards him and sat beside him. Derek glanced at her and smiled.**

**"Hi"**

**"Hi" Meredith smiled.**

**"How was your day?"**

**"The face lift went well" Meredith laughed. Derek looked at her and smiled. "What about you?"**

**"Car accident. Head went through the windshield. They didn't make it" Derek sighed. Meredith kissed his cheek.**

**"I'm sorry"**

**"Thanks. Anyway, pizza?"**

**"Oh yes. This is why I love you" Meredith smiled. Derek chuckled and put his lab top away. He stood up and took her hand.**

**"My car or yours?"**

**"Oh yours, my car is awful" Meredith frowned.**

**"I love your car" Derek smiled. "But OK we will take mine" He kissed her lips and led her out of the hospital. They headed to the nearest pizza place and got take out. "This is going to be cold by the time we get back to the trailer you know"**

**"So lets eat it here" Meredith shrugged and opened the box when they got back into the car. Derek laughed and nodded before taking a slice.**

**"Mer I just want to say thank you. For giving me another chance. I know I don't deserve it after all I did but thank you anyway. I promise to spend the rest of my life proving to you how much I love you" He sighed. Meredith leaned across and kissed him.**

**"I think your worth it Derek. I love you, I always have. My days without you were so dark. Your my light" She smiled and kissed him again. "Now hurry and eat so we can go home"**

**"Right" Derek laughed and nodded. They finished their pizza and headed back to the trailer. Meredith put on one of Derek's t shirts and sat on the bed. Derek stripped down to his boxers and a t shirt and did the same. She lay her head on his chest and he stroked her hair. "What kind of wedding do you want Mer?" Derek asked. Meredith looked up at him.**

**"Um I don't know. What kind do you want?"**

**"This is about you Mer. I want what you want. Actually I just want you" He smiled and kissed her.**

**"Can we just have you, me and City Hall?" Meredith asked. "I just want you too"**

**"Yeah we can do that" Derek smiled. "I love you"**

**"I love you too" Meredith smiled. Derek held Meredith tightly against him long after she fell asleep. He lay awake for hours thinking about all he had done to her. From not telling her about Addison, choosing Addison, then asking her for an affair, promising her the world but having no intention of giving it to her. Everything he did overwhelmed him and before he knew it tears had filled his eyes. He wiped them away and thanked whatever God that had brought her back to him. He promised himself that he would never hurt her again. **

**"I love you" He whispered in her ear before snuggling against her and falling into an uneasy sleep.**


	11. Epilogue

_That's it its over. I know its short but there is only so much you can do with an affair story ya know? Anyways I have another story finished its called 'Changed Forever' It is of course MerDer. So if you want it let me know and I'll put it up on Monday. It is a short one too but what the hell!! _

**Derek stood at City Hall waiting for Meredith. He was wearing a grey suit, the Mayor was marrying them. Mark, Burke, Izzie, Alex, George and even Addison were sitting as witnesses. Cristina was Meredith's bridesmaid. Derek thought it was perfect. With Addison he had the huge wedding and it just didn't suit him. He thought that this was perfect for both of them. It had been 2 years since he proposed. A very long engagement like Meredith wanted. The doors opened and Cristina walked in ahead of Meredith, she looked beautiful in a simple white dress. Cristina sat beside Burke while Meredith stood across from Derek.**

**"You look beautiful" Derek smiled.**

**"Thanks" Meredith blushed. The Mayor started the ceremony and started the vows.**

**"I do" Derek smiled and slipped the gold ring on her finger.**

**"I do" Meredith smiled and did the same.**

**"I now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss your bride" He said. Derek smiled and kissed her lips softly.**

**"Aww you guys are so cute" Izzie blurted out. Everyone looked at her and laughed. Derek and Meredith smiled and walked out of the room followed by her friends.**

**"So what do you want to do Mer?" Derek asked.**

**"Joe's" Meredith shrugged. Derek frowned at her. "What? We don't have to catch our flight until late tomorrow" She smiled.**

**"Fine" Derek smiled and kissed her. "Joe's guys"**

**"Alright" Mark smiled. "What time is your flight tomorrow?"**

**"2 PM" Meredith shrugged and wrapped her arms around Derek. "Paris"**

**"Paris" Derek smiled and kissed her again. "Alright Dr Shepherd lets go get drunk on our wedding night" He rolled his eyes. Meredith giggled and nodded.**

**"Lets go Dr Shepherd" She agreed. They walked ahead of everyone and Meredith leaned close to his ear. "Don't worry we have two weeks to make up for it" She smirked. Derek looked at her with a smile.**

**"Don't worry Mer, the first night we met, you were drunk and we still had a very good night" He winked. Meredith pushed him and laughed but he pulled her against him and kissed her softly. They caught a cab and headed to Joe's. "A bottle of champagne Joe. Its my wedding day" Derek smiled.**

**"Congrats guys" Joe beamed and popped open the champagne. Everyone got a glass.**

**"To Meredith and Derek" Everyone said and toasted their glasses. They drank back the champagne and Derek kissed Meredith again. **

**"I love you Meredith Shepherd" He whispered against her lips.**

**"I love you too" She smiled and wrapped her arms around him. She breathed him in and smiled to herself. Derek was all hers and she planned on keeping it that way for the rest of their lives.**


End file.
